blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Radament's Lair (Quest)
Radament's Lair is the first quest of Act II. It is activated by talking to Atma. "I don't expect this of you, but if you help me, I would be grateful. In the sewers below our city, there lurks a horrid creature that hungers for human flesh. The creature has killed many, including my son and my husband. If you destroy it, I will reward you. Please be careful though, that beast has taken enough from us already. The sewer entrance is through the trap door just up the street." Radament's Lair is located on the third level of the Sewers. Players will know they're getting close to Radament when the quest notification pops up, telling them to kill Radament. Another tell-tale sign of proximity to Radament is when the player starts encountering the black-colored Horror minions. All other skeletons encountered in the sewers are colored red. When Radament dies, bolts of holy energy start shooting down from his body, which will also finish off any remaining undead in the immediate area. Radament drops a unique tome named the Book of Skill, which grants the player an extra skill point. Repeatedly killing Radament after the quest has been completed does not yield more Books of Skill. Also, the glowing chest found nearby holds the Horadric Scroll, which is used to activate the next quest, The Horadric Staff. Upon the player's return to town and speaking to Atma, she will reward the player by speaking of his/her bravery to the merchants of Lut Gholein, all of whom will now offer discounted prices on their merchandise for the rest of the game. Strategy Prior to reaching the mummy himself, keep in mind that there is a waypoint located on level 2. It will prove invaluable should players accidentally die and wish to get back into the fight quickly. ﻿ Radament is surrounded by a horde of skeletal and mummified servants. Disposing of his minions first may prove useful, but in order to prevent Radament from reviving them, it's best to use cold attacks. This will cause the skeletons to freeze and shatter upon death, leaving no corpse to revive. Another strategy is to lure the skeletons away from Radament and kill them out of his sight, but as Radament is Extra Fast, and he does tend to follow players, so be warned. Without his minions to help him, Radament should go down fast. It's most likely that players will get poisoned by his poison breath, so bringing Antidote Potions or stacking Poison Resistance might be a good idea. Once Radament falls, what appears to be a strikes his corpse, sending out waves of holy bolts that should neatly put an end to whatever minions of his are still in the vicinity. NPC Quest Dialog After Initiating Atma :"The creature makes its lair in the tunnels beneath the city. He butchered my husband and son... I simply cannot bear to talk about it." Deckard Cain :"The Horadrim used to mummify their highest mages, and infuse them with spells that would allow them to protect their tombs, even after death. I have no idea why one of them would be acting so malevolently. Perhaps Drognan or Fara would know more about this." Drognan :"Fara and I have been talking about the creature recently. From my studies, I have deduced that it is Radament the Fallen, an ancient Horadric Mummy that has for some reason left his tomb to prey on mortals. I'm doing some more research now. If you check back later, I may have some more insight as to his nature." Elzix :"I hear that the creature kills his victims in order to hack off their limbs! I guess that makes me a less likely candidate, eh? (chuckles)" Fara :"I believe that the creature you refer to is one of the ancient Horadric mummies from the tombs that lie beneath the desert sands. It is unusual for one of his kind to be so far from his resting place. I sense in this entity a restless and malevolent spirit." Geglash :"Hey… Don't touch my drink or I'll bore a hole into your skull with my thumb." Greiz :"I've personally found some of that devil's victims washed up out of the sewer. Often, they are missing limbs or a head, and their bodies have always been skinned. At first the creature raided the town at night... That's how Atma lost her family. Now we've got him barricaded in the sewers. You're safe up here on the surface, but every now and again some fool wants to be a hero and heads down to the waste tunnels with a pig-sticker." Lysander :"I hear that beast is after body parts. Does he eat them? Oooh… Ghastly!" Meshif :"There are two entrances to the sewers, I believe. One of them is right near here, down by the water beneath the docks. I can see it from my ship, and you can bet I keep an eye on it every night." Warriv :"I've heard tales of walking corpses out in the desert at night, though I've never actually seen one." : Early Return Atma :"I am starting to have second thoughts about my request.... I couldn't bear the thought of you losing your life on my behalf. :Please, be careful." Deckard Cain :"The Horadrim used to mummify their highest mages, and infuse them with spells that would allow them to protect their tombs, even after death. I have no idea why one of them would be acting so malevolently. Perhaps Drognan or Fara would know more about this." Drognan :"I've just been reading something interesting about this sort of undead. Apparently, certain Horadric funereal priests altered the bodies of their dead mages with magical and surgical techniques -- often replacing body parts with those of animals. This was thought to augment their powers, and raise their status in the afterlife." Elzix :"I hear that the creature kills his victims in order to hack off their limbs! I guess that makes me a less likely candidate, eh? (chuckles)" Fara :"I believe that the creature you refer to is one of the ancient Horadric mummies from the tombs that lie beneath the desert sands. It is unusual for one of his kind to be so far from his resting place. I sense in this entity a restless and malevolent spirit." Geglash :"Hey… Don't touch my drink or I'll bore a hole into your skull with my thumb." Greiz :"We've been meaning to send an organized group down there to kill that thing, but it would be dangerous. We just can't afford the chance of losing any men with all the trouble that's going on in the desert." Lysander :"I hear that beast is after body parts. Does he eat them? Oooh… Ghastly!" Meshif :"There are two entrances to the sewers, I believe. One of them is right near here, down by the water beneath the docks. I can see it from my ship, and you can bet I keep an eye on it every night." Warriv :"I've heard tales of walking corpses out in the desert at night, though I've never actually seen one." Upon Completion Atma :"Some say the taste of vengeance is bitter sweet, but I find it to my liking." Drognan :"From what you tell me, it would appear Radament was bent on reviving his own corpse with the flesh of the living. This is most unusual. It takes an extremely powerful intellect to alter the single purpose of an undead mind. Perhaps there is a power at work here that is beyond my ken... Elzix :"We ran into one of those tomb guardians when I ran with my bandits. I know they're not easy foes to face, so you sure have my respect. Have you told Atma?" Character Quest Dialog Quest Completion Amazon "Atma has been avenged." Barbarian : "I've just about had my fill of the walking dead." Necromancer :"What a waste of undead flesh." Druid :"Radament... return to dust." Category:Diablo II quests Category:Diablo II Category:Act II Quests